dustclan_roleplayingfandomcom-20200215-history
Alderleaf
Name; Alderleaf Age; '''20 moons (technically still an apprentice) '''Gender; '''Tom '''Rank; Medicine cat Apprentice; '''Quietpaw '''Appearance; Dark mottled brown tom, with amber eyes. Personality; He is focused, wise and clever. He is and probably always will be a cynical tom who doesn't believe everything is as it seems. He has always craved adventure and spends most of his time roaming - notoriously never where he should be. A trait that is probably not best for a medicine cat is his flirtatious behaviour, of course, he does it for kicks but what should happen if one day he means it? Alderleaf also has a great sense of humour that he uses mostly for a defence mechanism when someone does something to annoy him or when he wants to annoy someone else. Alderleaf is also pretty hot-headed he often snaps when things don't go his way and talks before thinking - this is probably why he's seen hovering near the borders to avoid punishment. However, for all his hijinks, Alderleaf still knows when to act - and he is certainly not afraid to - be it herbs or claws. Alderleaf is also genuinely trustworthy and would never betray the word of a cat. The fact that he appears so trustworthy can lead to a deceptive and cunning side as he can get information from you - if you ever want to keep up to date on the gossip he's your man. For the majority of the time he keeps up his positive outlook, but in the inside, the turmoil over the truth and falsities and whether or not they are doomed - and mock arguments for current events in the clans. ________________________ Skills; He has an amazing sense of smell and hearing, he can hear danger, and because of his lithe structure, he is very fast and he can flee or he can get to the wounded and heal them quicker, he enjoys healing others and creating remedies. But as a medicine cat and has no experience fighting, only knowing basic defensive moves, which leaves him vulnerable. He is also very young. Dislikes; Stupid cats, Daisyflower, cats that whine at minor injuries, fighting when not needed to, and arguing. Likes; '''Adventure, rain, discovering new remedies, grossing cats out and winning a challenge. '''History; Alderleaf was born to Gingertail and Frostheart, the night before his birth his mother dreamt of a large alder tree, protecting three flowers from a raging storm, so she decided to name her kits, Sweetkit and Alderkit. As time went on Sweetkit and Alderkit became apprentices, Alderpaw was apprenticed to Chirpsong however the warrior role didn't seem to suit him. Chirpnose addressed Silverstar and she appointed Alderpaw as medicine cat as Alderleaf at only 7 moons. Chirpnose acted as a mentor, whilst she herself was not a medicine cat she had some knowledge. This was put to the test after whitecough struck the clans, the young cat was swamped with warriors, he tried his best to heal most of the wounds however was too stressed to act effectively. This reached his pinacle when he had treated his father, mentor, sister and mother, their whitecough had developed into greencough. Alderleaf tried his best to heal Chirpnose, as he needed her to help him however he couldn't save her. Alderleaf was distraught as did not have the knowledge to heal them. Silverstar ultimately called for them to be sent away when Alderleaf wanted to join them Silverstar forbade it. Alderleaf blames himself for getting them sent away thinking he'd done something wrong. Alderleaf, however, could not stand by as cats died so following the scent of sickness, he discovered them. To his horror, Frostheart had already died and Gingertail was on her way out, his heart raced as he curled up against her wheezing body, it was too late to help - herbs couldn't save her. Sweetpaw was nowhere in sight and Gingertail revealed that she'd left to find help. Alderleaf told her that he should have come earlier. Alderleaf cradled his mother in his paws much like she did when he was a kit. It was a sleepless night, Gingertail passed away in his paws. After his mother died StarClan had angered him. They could have told the tom how to heal his mother and father but instead, they remained silent, which has lead to him to distrust StarClan's intentions - now especially with Daisyflower. He, however, hopes he will not lose any more cats, and he refuses to talk about what happened in the past. ________________________ Mother; Gingertail - deceased - DustClan warrior - ginger she-cat with light tabby markings Father; Frostheart - deceased - DustClan warrior - pure white tom with mismatched eyes Siblings; Sweetpaw - unknown - DustClan apprentice - calico she-cat Crush; None Mate; None Kits; None Category:Cats owned by Frosty Category:Cats of DustClan Category:Medicine Cat Category:Tom